A container of this general type and a method for making that container are disclosed in German OS No. 3,120,075 by the present application. The process disclosed therein permits a considerable saving of plastic material so that the resulting container can have, for example, a composition of which only 25% is plastic. In addition, the use of a different material as the layer to be joined to the plastic container or cup can be advantageously utilized, for example, in that it can be easily decorated by a printing process and also can be made so that it has better insulating characteristics than the plastic material when the container is used as a drinking vessel or the like.
However, in such containers produced in accordance with the previous process, it is occasionally found to be disadvantageous that the outer layer which is used in forming the container is made of paper so that the container bottom is also made from a paper or cardboard material. Contact between the cardboard material and moisture when the container is placed on a wet surface leads to its damage or destruction. It will also be understood from OS No. 3,120,075 that it is not necessary to join the outer non-plastic layer to the plastic cup by adhesion or welding, although it is recommended that a hot-seal connection be provided, at least in the vicinity of the container bottom.
It is also known from German OS No. 2,052,877 to join a deep-drawn plastic container to a label in the drawing mold when forming a container from a plastic sheet, the label having a surface which is welded to the plastic sheet.